This invention relates in general to building constructions and, more particularly, to a unique improved system for wall construction.
In view of the ever-escalating costs of construction for both residential and commercial purposes, there is an ongoing effort in the industry to develop systems which may be relatively economically effected but without loss of sturdiness, wall integrity, and safety. The present invention contemplates development of building walls through cooperation of discrete block-like units which are designed for facile integration, the interengagement of which can be readily accomplished by the average, unskilled individual. Thus, the present invention obviates the necessity of costly carpenter and mason services since the conventional stud in panel and brick and concrete block types of construction are obviated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for wall construction incorporating preformed components which may be easily interengaged for creating a safe and sturdy structure suitable for industrial and residential usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated wherein the components may, if desired, be designed to provide voids for receiving insulation or strength-enhancing agents, at the election of the builder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which incorporates components adapted to permit facile expansion and contraction of the structure responsive to atmospheric conditions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which is productive with equal facility of both planar and arcuate or circular walls, as desired, so that such system is extremely versatile, thereby allowing of an escape from the widespread practice of producing what might be referred to as "square" constructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which is adapted to permit easy readjustment in vertical alignment when necessary during construction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which is productive of wall constructions of marked durability in usage as well as promoting most substantial economies in both labor and material for construction purposes.